Trigonometry
by Smoothly Does It
Summary: What if Eddie Brock had taken his life one fateful night? What if his wife came to grieve her lost love and found a new partner in his stead? Enter seduction, psychology, manipulation and the true wrath of a symbiote scorned.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: This story is not suitable for minors. I do not own any of the characters herein depicted, (not even Ann Weying in all her easily killed off, no emotional reverberation fleetingness... shame.) All characters depicted belong to The Walt Disney Company.-

-Introduction: Please bear in mind, if you do intend to read this story and the parts that follow: it is a grown up story, it will (in later parts) address issues unsuitable for the "under 18", the "19 and over" or those aged "18" and I would hope that you would try your best to understand what I'm trying to do. I believe in writing with the full incorporation of the imagination, wisdom and vocabulary and that might make for some scenes of a disturbing nature for one of any number of reasons. Please try and enjoy and if you did, I'd love to hear your thoughts!-

"Here?" The buttresses seemed to straddle perception, fading into the hanging murk out beyond the candles' golden corona; candles... A tall woman, blessed with pure blue eyes and the most gloriously true, flaxen hair; she glanced down to the waxwork sculpture in her hands.

"This is it Edward?" The sound of high heels clattering cold stone reverberated through the vaulted space, she musing to herself in this lonely place:

"This is where you came to kill yourself?" A single tear escaping, a glimmering instant that struck the unforgiving sheer-cold stone floor and dissapeared just as fleetingly.

Returning to silence and stillness, desolation and mourning, an air of pure reverence towards the inspiration of the cavern fell like a thick velvet curtain on a life's final act.

Ann Weying fell to her knees on the steps of the altar, an unmarked spot - no flowers nor messages of respect for her mate, fallen from grace. No family or friends, it was just them... and where did that leave her?

She silently wept, lips curling at the taste of life's lemons, wrinkles splaying forth with disregard for what little that mattered left in the world, her husband was dead! She was alone! She choked on her tears and flooded the vaulted space with a wretched scream so fierce the ambiance broke with her voice.

She thrashed at her mate's immovable gravestone floor, roaring with a passion that had offered no consolation, no reprieve nor surrogate feeling for the hole that she let forth into this holiest of places and that ate her alive from the inside out.

Coiling back - on her knees - on a floor so cold it didn't matter, in a space so distant it didn't matter, amidst a silence so pure it didn't matter, "Where do I go from here? Eddieee!" She wailed pitifully, clutching her tender digits into fists so tense she could smash through the universe with the passion she bestowed on them.

She rocked in tears, squinting up into the hovering light of the haunting church sanctuary, pouring her soul out, thrashing the empirical breast of the universe, helplessly pushing for something; reason, solace, help?

Sniffling, the isolated, emotional being - like a sapphire set in a buckled ring - tried to calm herself, drawing every ounce of strength to reign in her demons.

Struggling for somewhere to look, for something to say or do, eyes of brilliant azure drew to a stain, amorphous and varnished into the heavy stone - no larger than a flannel's breadth - and dark enough to be.

Shuffling clumsily and handling the stale stone how a mutt treasures its favourite toy in the aftermath of an epic tug-battle.

She couldn't explain her actions, it was filthy, it was dusty and almost-but-not-quite still gooey, but her instinct told her this was where he fell, she envisioned the moment he collapsed, clutching his broken heart, his knotted mind probably shattering within his skull as he crashed to the ground empty and lifeless.

Her nails scratched the surface with the sensation of ice shooting through her veins, skipping off the subtle contours of the rock with a noise that bit through the grief she exuded like a hormone secreted through her very chassis.

She ate her fillings with the vigour of her gritted fangs, bitten until the sound of pressure attacking her inner ear screamed profanities at her.

She scraped, over and over, harder and harder, assaulting the world through her self-harming exercise, besetting it with a force her head told her could never be equalled.

She gouged and gouged until - in a vindicating moment of sadistic pleasure - an index finger spurted its contents via the fingernail imbedding itself at an acute angle in it. She gasped and felt like screaming, a different sort of pain, a pure pain, a distraction.

But Ann would not relent, she couldn't, she wouldn't. She panted and wept and swore at it, feeling the give of something beneath her numb red-raw digits, over and over giving passion to the practise.

With a weep and a pant, she drew her fingertips along the friction-warmed surface, heaving and clenching her fists, simply crying, crying in pain, in guilt, in self-absorbed pity she never had hoped to know.

"Why did you leave me, Eddie? Why!" She sobbed at no-one and nothing. She stroked the stone so pitted and inscribed in improvisational feeling, she massaged the thick liquid she bled for her love.

Casting her head back, her now scruffy locks flailed away from and into her eyes, salivated hard into her mouth, sweated on and dried to her tears.

She sighed a sort of pleasured, victorious groan at manipulating the liquid she felt she had encouraged from the stone. She went faint, gazing long in swirling, rocking passes at the reclusive roof, massaging her slain adversary's still warm corpse, running her fingers through the deep, warm spoils.

She gawked, wide eyed as her hallucination grew, handfulls of the thick clay coursing through her fingers, clenched and sprayed up her forearms in the act.

She felt another surge coming on, grabbing and ripping, gazing long, but dizzily into the inextinguishable supply of her black horror quarry; tearing handfuls and scooping and emancipating, digging into the very beating heart of the church, but never ploughing in, only over, its ever bleeding arterial wound covering her in impossible quantities.

It grew in a sudden.

She roared in an emotional blend.

Drowned in the very potion of her passion - her black, gleaming prize all over her, literally!

Ann threw her sharpened, predatory claws into the air with a force of vigour so great she lifted herself sheer unto her feet and, tensing spike-pit claws, threw them down, exploding in a ball of black, alien tendrils.

"Eddie is dead, BUT WE LIVE!" A blood-curdling mixture of moisture and emotion, of feral and female - her voice shook the stained-glass personification for the pious!

Giving a passion in the form of her voice, she ripped her alien costume asunder with the effort, jaws of such predatory portrayal casting an offensive organ out into the oppressive world.

"We are the match of all this world can do!" Stroking her long, black-clad arms in a sensitive, sensual rubber hide "We have vigour and power beyond the means of mortal man, just look!"

She gazed at the ground where her battle had been waged and the day won; her territory to control, she expulsed a force of her symbiotic other so violent it wrought the stone pebble from pebble, an explosion of dust all that remained as she threw her arms back out wide, lifting and slamming the very ruined altar through the flying buttresses so worshipful to the meek and she (in another life.)

A scream of glee and roar of passion combined in her voice, she easing at last, with her final victory won.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, finding voice in her new costume as it spoke sweet nothings into her willing ear.

"Beautiful, elegant, delicious, passionate, ferocious, calculating, destined..." She listened to this whispered prayer and beheld in true, collective peace now, her new body for all it's unprecedented glory and escalated the game.

"We are not of this world, a few tenses and scrunches of our body and..." Her legs, all the way up and a little bit further, her figure picked "hourglass" from the option screen and her every curve and finely measured inch burgeoned to impossible extremes.

She didn't care, she was beyond rules and regulations now, her will was her way and she decided it needed projection in the most grotesque and carnal fashion!

So physical and flesh-bound, her supercilious gait and provocative meeting of grotesque horror (with the promise of hazard) and libidinousness (with the promise of procreation (lodged through your face,)) Ann gleamed.

She gleamed her whole body over, "A glorification of all once ejected from this place, a temple to iniquity and a pedestal upon which to hang your liquidated, juddering cadavers!" The suit whispered in worship of her, it teased and played with her senses, it fondled her ego with all the purpose of a lifecoach and awaited orders.

"Besotted? I'm not surprised, I rescued you, gave you life where I lost the one most precious to me - do you think you can compensate for the love of my life?" Ann questioned this wonderful power she had been given.

"You want that hole in your life filled?" The sound of a creaking door at the back of the church.

"I do!" The sound of footprints and then stunned silence.

"You want purpose? Revenge? In a word: life?" The symbiote lilted in a whispered, seductive fashion, exciting an invisible Clitoris deep within its folds.

"Nothing more!" Voices grew from the back of the hall, bums - gangsters, obviously this was one of their cesspits.

"Then I can help you fill it, if I can only suggest a filling?" In beneath her costume, she felt a sensation coming on akin to the promise of a sexual plateau.

"Please do..." She knew what was coming, sensing the approaching group of young males behind her; Her jaws released and her tongue licked out into the air, taut and slithering inexplicably and erect, reminiscent of something else she felt deeper down.

"You like Foie gras?" She gasped in bated consideration, so stationary she seemed statue-like to her encroaching prey.

"The liver is the best part?" Ann's eyes, deep beneath her liquid weapon, rolled sinisterly to the side as if to look behind her.

"Who's to say what is not yet known?" The symbiote teased her with anticipation, showing her things she could do with it, the delicate agonies she could impose on her guests, "But we might as well start somewhere?"

"I quite agree!" A drop of A shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

All curled up and ready to pounce, engrossed in her thoughts and excited by the possibilities.

She licks her lips, grinning deep within - her focus absolute, her understanding pure.

A flicker of the reader's screen and she blinks, eyes tracing to the side of her bed, mobile phone flickering into life, spraying cold blue light up into the calm and serene scene.

She drops her book: A young, vivacious psychology prodigy with a passion for thought, for contemplation and re-examination, huge, gleaming hazel eyes and a fiery temperament; she reaches for the device, reading her dreamboat's name on screen with a stargazing sigh.

A flourish of digital movement and her prize presents itself, her deep, knowledge-consuming eyes dancing left and right in her skull even as she maintains her stern decorum.

Somewhere deep down a rolling massage begins, rising like vomit to the back of her throat before clambering around the outside of her brain, tugging just up on the right of her mouth, her shivering inhalation her fateful, besotted reaction.

'Peter...' She muses, groaning ever-so-slightly. "Phew!" She gasps, reading it a second time, typo(s) and all:

i _Hey U., wearing something nice? I'm thinkin of you in that little thing you wore last week, the red one! x/i_

A thought flashes through her head in response, her response - jotted down in zeroes and ones, in-jokes and trivialities.

i_Wearing what your mom would if sigmund was your dad :) You'd like!_/i

She lied, but lay not, tossing back the covers, bouncing her rump to the mattress' edge and springing up, dancing on her tiptoes over the room's width to the walk-in cupboard.

Rummaging, digging, tossing her dirty clothes aside, pulling out the stained crimson tank-top he was talking about and whipping off her PJs.

Desperate to impress, she hurried back, pulling it over her head, clumsily losing her step and stumbling onto the bed in true clumsy fashion; the sickening crunch of 150 dollars worth of technology breaking sounded under her knee.

A depressed Tanis Nieves sighed deflatedly, Mr. Parker wouldn't be happy...

The lifeless chimes of the inbound message stirred Peter away from the window, he'd watched her head off down the street, his auburn dream, swinging hips and pouting lips as she dissapeared off into the night.

If he was in luck she'd be only going to the store and give him a show on the way back too!

But the mood was with him, any hot blooded male would yearn for Mary Jane Watson!

With a sigh and a shake of the head he read his girl's cerebral seduction technique; smirking a little but nothing more, he found himself a little put out as he knew MJ would never write anything that clever.

The alien thought came to him that Tanis was of more use when he couldn't see her; but laughing off this silly idea, he blushed a little, that wasn't him!

He hit the reply button and stared at the blank lines in front of him, slowly shifting back to his window-pane, full of thoughts about what fantastic response he could send to ellicit a little sweetness from his wise-ass companion.

"Umm..." He rolled his head back, biting down on a mundane lip of thought and rested on the sill. Looking out and to the left, he put his phone aside, "Wow!" He pulled back a little, just glancing as slyly as he could out of the window's edge, trying not to be seen.

MJ bore down on him, striding up the street in those lunges of sensuality she'd traded for steps, her tight red tank-top clinging tightly to her glorious rack, his own inhibitions releasing just a bit as he snuck further and further into view to get a glimpse, "She's amazing..." he gawked.

Jasmine eyes set upon his: meek and curious, then shocked and thoughtful; she stopped as he dove back, leaping athletically onto his bed, wrong move he knew.

"Dammit! Dammit Parker! You should have waved, nodded, anything! Now she knows you were staring! Fuck!" He exhaled heavily, wondering if she was still out there, waiting, judging him; he dare not move, staring fearfully at the ceiling plaster.

"We would call that a success!" Ann felt breath condensing against her outer skin and palms, scrunching two heads just a little more tightly, she raising them above her, hopelessly overpowered.

"The prey that comes to you!" Ann's other begged her, pleaded, carressed her with the power in an attempt to convince her.

'Y-No...!' The gravity of the decision hit her square in the face - her new makeup, it needed to feed, they needed to feed and she couldn't feed the both of them... She seized up, refusing to act, nor stop her other in its hunger.

Her fingertips dug into their skin in her excited contraction, her suit expanded poison-like into their circulatory systems, throbbing energetically through their helpless bodies, juddering and squirming as their heart rates doubled, tripled and stopped.

Ann's tongue danced a glad dance as she massaged the smooth, vacuum-packed skulls out of her grip, skin flaking and fluttering away like burnt paper as her nails raked along, flicked bags of bones clattering down in muted worship.

She had killed and yet she hadn't, had faced death square in the face and run for cover, leaving her ally to do it for her.

Her symbiotic suit smoothed her concerns with pleasure, ran treacle-like over her insulated skin, - it shared with her its spoils, eased her sense of impotence with carresses and manipulations of every inch she wanted molested.

'Ann, we're fed - there's nothing to stop that now, but what about him?' She shook her loose screws back into place, surging back into the room and eyeing up her remaining guest.

'I...' She felt robbed of something, a chance to prove herself, to use her newfound ability, she wanted justice! 'I'll deal with this!'

She stood, unflustered over the last of the three and continued towards him, "Mmm, but we've only drank the testicles of the operation, you must be the main course, Mr. Big? We'll bet you fancy yourself quite the special one!"

He shuffled backwards from her long long looong legs, eyes tracing up until he fell back; her leg was stretched and softly applied at the point of ball and toes, pinning him at the gut as she lunged down, poised face-to-face with her whimpering victim, stroking his face to remind him of her deed.

"Let's see!" Ann was thoroughly intent on proving as much to herself as to the other her ability to do something, it was iher turn/i at iher pleasure/i, mounting him as the symbiote took to her bidding, tearing his clothes apart with all the vigour of a rival, "After all, we wouldn't want to waste an opportunity, would we, big man?" She spoke between her ample mamaries, down at him, deigning herself from above her eye-candy.

Judged correctly, there was little he could do as everything he had to decide with made her an offering, taken smoothly and confidently in a single, alien clad hand and fed hungrily into her latex-filled maw.

Symbiotic clothing, the layer between gave senses unlike anything Ann knew, stars in her eyes and a reading of his very mind.

The suit invaded him more fully than she had, it scoured his thoughts, his imagination, his desires. He screamed in horror, feeling her commanding him, thinking for him, he could feel her presense ringing through his body like there was nothing he could do to reign control of his body back, paralyzed with a single swallow.

Ann spoke dominantly to him, belittling him further, "What's the matter, Mr. Big? We thought you'd be happy - you live, right? But don't flatter yourself... If we'd needed to, you'd be dead already! Ahh!" Ann bluffed - she no more intended to kill him than she had his friends, but he didn't know that!

She forced his cooperation, and though he juddered and tried to come hard, this was her show and she wasn't going to leave empty handed! The symbiote fed on his hormones: flat, empty terror surged mercilessly where the ultimate high absconded, she simply laughing at him as she forced him harder and harder again, forcing him on until he gargled for mercy.

"Aww, something missing? Don't worry darling, It's there - I'm just saving it for myself..." And with a succession of pants, liquid-carresses and final, smooth hipped lunges, she felt her body alight with all the force of biological fission, her second skin lunging aimlessly into pews and stone paving slabs, pulverising the setting as the bonded couple ripped apart and back together, distorting a scream.

Beneath the rapturous superwoman, one final agony fell upon a man so traumatised he barely recognised the degree of his submissive low at having his orgasm eaten the moment it was due - she'd raped him and yet taken more than his dignity!

"Wh-who are you!" He meekly failed to demand, he felt himself imposed upon even when he was asking the question, impotent and once more her plaything.

"More important to you than imagining who I am is... where I am!" She slipped from around his pulverised father figure, winding up his whole body - snail-trailing everything he'd given, perfectly rebuffed - and sat astride his collarbone as she finished, legs splayed wide as she talked down at him, quite comfortable giving him the view he could never get enough of. "-And the answer - for you - Mr. Big..." She grinned her hugely-fanged succuba smile and he knew the answer, as his mind demanded thoughts not natural in any situation - fear, lust and submission to obscene degrees. "I'm in your head!" He screamed with eye-clenched vigour as this hit him, juddering against her weight and pure sadistic chuckle.

Silence and she was gone, opened eyes to see just an empty space that had appeared, even as his senses took a few moments to realise they were liberated.

No weight, no licentiously slick skin and deathly sensual perfume, his heart skipped a beat in honour of more contradicting feelings than he could name, what chance does man have in congress with the full force of a woman thus empowered? A jibbering mess of a man, his friends dead whilst he dripped with all the sexcrement he had been able to muster.

How does a man live after that? What can he experience and square with himself in the mundane world left to him? These questions ran through the mind of a being left supine in a holy place, emotionally incapable of motor skills, left to stew in her spices.

'I should go see him...' Tanis resolved mentally, 'He's thinking of me...' Her heart fluttered, this was amazing, she giggled giddily in excitement.

Tanis Nieves, star student never had time for boys, not once until now had she ever taken the opposite sex seriously, but Peter was different, she could learn from him, he was almost a match for her she'd even thought for a time.

That excited her, a challenge - to tame him and yet maintain her psychology studies, her true passion.

A warm evening, she'd felt the sweltering heat in the day, this time of night it was good to be out and about, get a little fresh air even in this stifling city.

Wandering off in her now favourite red cloth, Tanis felt light and free, nothing mattered, life was good! 'I am so in love...' She thought as she walked, considering what she had become.

'It's funny, I never thought it would happen to me... I never thought I'd be stupid enough to fall for it, but here I am... walking to see my man!' She scrunched up excitedly, as all young lovers do in behind love's blindfold, obnoxious to the world.

As she neared, she brushed her strawberry-blonde streaks back from her face, tidying herself up a bit and taking a deep breath.

'Do I play the seductive minx?' She thought, walking up the driveway, 'Maybe the sorry, submissive chick? The domineering nympho? The innocent bairn?' She thought so long, the wait at the door failed to hit her; 'The girl-next door?'

Finally, startling her, the door began to open, a frail, little old lady home, locked behind a chain on the door. "Hellloo?" She wailed weakly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is Peter in?" Tanis asked sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed, she'd never met Peter's only living relative before, but-

"Who? What are you selling?" She stopped in her thought process, gazing around wildly.

'Have I got the right house?' She thought, but, a little puzzled, realised she had. "No, I'm not selling anything... Peter, Peter Parker?" Silence from the pair of wary eyes peeping through the door-crack. "Your great nephew."

"I know who he is, thankyou. I'll see if he's here." A stunned and bemused Tanis snickered a little to herself and admitted she knew exactly what the issue was; a shout came from within the house, up the stairs.

"Ben-uh Richard-uh Peter! Peter!"

A sly and condescending smirk crept into Tanis' disposition, the old lady's memory was going. She appeared once more at the door.

"Who is it? I'll tell him you called..." Tanis was shocked again, where was he?

"Umm, do you know where he went?" This got a cold reply from Peter's Aunt, obviously something of a suspicious old lady.

"Who are you? What do you want! Whatever it is, I don't want any!" She demanded, reaching for a walking stick and waving it out of the door crack at her. "Get out of here, go on!"

"Woah! Calm down Mrs. Parker!" Tanis reasoned, jumping back a little, hands held out defencively.

"I don't want to see you around here again! Terrorizing old people in their homes, you should be ashamed of yourself young lady!" Tanis gulped hard, she was causing a scene!

"Mrs. Parker, please - my name's Tanis, I go to school with Peter."

"Tennis? Peter? He doesn't play and we don't want any!" She lunged (as much as a septuagenarian can) and Tanis just backed away, sweating.

'The old bag's a nutter!' She thought to herslf, "Alright, Mrs. Parker, I'm leaving, look, I'm going - sorry to disturb you!" She walked away dejected, confused, disappointed and a little embarrassed.

More than anything however, she found one thought lingering in her mind the whole way home:

"Where is Peter Parker?"

Posessing strength and agility beyond her wildest dreams, the city's sky-scrapers became a climbing frame for the next generation killing-machine.

Ann bounced through the streets like a rubber ball, bounding seamlessly from floors, walls, vehicles and citizens, her athleticism sublime as she flipped and span, every stray growth of rock or steel she could poise upon, bound from, the world was her plaything and she was for living it up!

All the while, the voice in her head reinforced her new self-image, helped her envisage the movements so fine and perform them, a streamlined queen of all she surveyed!

'Where are we going?' The other asked as she took the scenic route for the sheer joy she found in the journey.

'I can feel these pangs of pain coming from within you; it hurts me, my other, to know this past torture you received at the hands of Peter Parker.' The symbiote took a moment to respond to her concern for it, releasing adrenaline, endorphins and estrogen, clutching and massaging her top to toe, warm and squishy as her high reached suitably superhuman levels, she crying out in glorious enjoyment as she leapt and sprinted, faster and harder, higher and further, looking for the limit.

'Is there anything you cannot do to the body physical! How about you mix me up some steroids and begin putting them to use, we'll give you something to flourish from!'

'I've got a bad feeling though...' she thought through the symbiote's lack of appreciation of the phrase. 'alright, not a bad feeling - I've never felt this good! - but I think the thing that left you to die in that church brought me in after you... Eddie, he got obsessive over your good buddy Spiderman I do believe, let's take a look!'

Her abilities so accustomed already, her senses and ability to pick a jump acute, she pouncing the width of a street and, flipping majestically, planted her landing on a windowsill.

The devastation wrought by an unhealthy fixation was visible before Ann ever got to warping the entire window-frame in the process of opening the "secure" porthole.

Ann could sense the suit's unease, gripping and stroking her thigh as if to calm it, "Shh, calm down." she felt it clutch her tighter, like an infant to its mother.

'Hmm... it's empty.' The symbiote tried to follow her chain of thought. 'This picture frame, he used to keep one of me here, but... is it because I left h-?' Looking closer in the dark, she saw that rather than empty, it simply had a cutout - lines of a newspaper cutout which concerned his ignominious sacking and social shaming.

Speechless, Ann reached over to a large box she should have known the contents of, but flipping the lid off, she found clippings about Spiderman, scribbled with notes of fury and spite by Edward, how hard had he taken it?

What she knew for sure was how she was taking it, the thought now occurred that she had vanished from his thoughts altogether in the end.

Turning once more, to the bed where she had slept so long by his side - this hurt to remember, she could see him there now, laying with her - Ann pulled back the sheet and found sat neatly atop the cushion on her side of the bed, a note.

iDear Ann, whether you get this or not, I have to write it down. I wish, wish i could have been there for you, been the man you-/i

The next word "wanted" was scribbled out and replaced with "Deserved"

i-but the world is not an ideal place and I was not an ideal man; but you stuck with me, you believed in me even when I was tearing us... you apart. You were the one thing that kept me going all this time when I knew I had nothing left to live for; you saved me long enough to redeem myself. You are my saviour and I'm just so sorry you have to face this world alone, but I will be with you, live for both of us, you always were our better half. Love eternal, Edward./i

The symbiote sat hushed, peaceful upon her, she read in silence and felt a whole weight lifted, but a new burden replace it.

'You had always planned to do big things but never had - to enjoy yourselves instead of start a family, it was Eddie's final wish to fulfil that, Ann.'

'Thankyou my friend, I truly feel he's with me now, my redeemed soulmate; but there is an odorous shit in the world and it took my Edward from me! He has to die, to suffer, to be torn apart as only a woman can!' Ann enthused, this was her mission, her passion and her focus.

'The choice is yours.' To this, her grin just expanded.

'It's already been made Sugar. It's time to get nasty with the enemy and smother anything that stands in our way!'

'We can do it Ann, but it's all up to you.'

'Don't worry about me, I'm strong enough.' Ann felt this with a belief, but questions raised in her mind, 'do I? Can I?' She thought of the men the suit killed - they killed, she felt a multitude of feelings rise up and come to blows.

She thought of everything she had felt and heard from the other, everything she had and could do; she was extraordinary, superhuman and considered the value of those who weren't.

'Ann, you are avoiding the question, what you need to approach...' She swallowed hard, something loomed like a titanic shadow in the back of her mind, a menacing, shapeless entity she scarce dared approach.

'I-I can't... what is this! What am I thinking?' She clutched her head in confusion and frustration, she considered exactly her symbiote's words, she was avoiding a question - it knew it, she did... but couldn't conjure it!

'Right, do I really need to think this through? Why do I have to... what's the...' She started and stopped, growling guturally to herself, pacing and clenching up.

'I asked you to kill in the church, you wouldn't...' She nodded, the other was getting to the point that was eating her alive. Given the opportunity to kill, to use her new strength, she had been stung with a choice she was unwilling to take.

In a moment, she had stumbled upon it, the sole moment that had undone her, the choice of whether or not to kill.

'Does it scare you? Killing?' The other asked, a matter somewhere in the centre of her struggle.

'It's more than that... We drank them down and I thoroughly enjoyed it, so powerful, so sexual... and all we reaped! Oh but I couldn't have done it.' She gushed, enjoying the memory of what had been and still lingered; she sat, full of thought.

'I let you kill by not choosing. If I had chosen not to, would they have lived? If I had chosen to - and I could have... we would have achieved the same end, but I know I wouldn't have chosen to do it, despite everything telling me I should have!' The symbiote was sympathetic to a fault, syncronising itself with her pain, feeling it, almost taking it for her.

She smiled warmly, a special relationship like that - she knew - was rare and felt a lightness in her situation; her naive and yet paradoxically lucid companion grew more and more on her, but the moment would not pass, the object of her pain did not abate, rearing from the shadows, full into focus as she barked, wide-eyed:

"No!" 'It can't be... Oh, I'm such a fool!' The symbiote read her sudden brain-storm and groomed her in pride, 'I've taken the decision by avoiding it, I can't escape it!' "I can't escape it!" She repeated aloud, shocked and appalled 'The choice has to be made, whether I like it or not and if I'm not predator, then I am prey!'

'Your boundaries crumble, your inhibitions release - freedom, incarnate, a venom to society!' The symbiote merely acted as commentator, a stirring force to Ann's thrilling surge of lucidity.

"I could stop myself, I could choose to run from my ability, from my lot - but still I'd be choosing; and why would I? I will not freewheel, I will not be a passenger!" She spoke now fully audible to whoever could hear: if they came she didn't care, there was nothing stopping her giving the game away - so she did; nothing stopping her killing them either - so she would!

'Free, no more destructive force is there than the notion of individual liberty! No venom more toxic than ours to humanity!'

"I am bigger than my fears, than human indecision..." Venom clenched her fists at fate, smashed into fragments, removed from before her very eyes. "-And if they have to die, they have to die!"


	3. Chapter 3

The reserve of the teenage male, freedom on the wing from the pressures of responsibility. All around the world at this very moment, hormonal adolescents on scooters rule the nighttime streets from LA to Karachi.

But not New York City, the city that never sleeps never does things by the book. And in the land of the walking, the web-slinging man is king, calico blur and vigilante in chief.

Full of simple thoughts coalescing into something invariably more complicated than needs be, all Peter Parker can do is swing - away from the focus of the world in a meditative state brought about by risking life and limb amongst fellow skyscrapers.

Do good in the world! Get out there and amongst other people's problems so your own fade from sight; the analysts and critics of the superhero movement were divided in their opinion, but in this case no truer could be said of the young and torn.

But even seen perched at 500 feet, the world still sometimes feels difficult to face, Peter sighing heavily into his spandex mask, breath a little hard to come by. Life seemed to complicated.

His Aunt was going a little loopy with age (though he refused to acknowledge it,) he fantasised about his bully's girlfriend, had a girl who made him feel like an adolescent child and had to factor in the safety of New York's citizens. Somewhere in his subconscious part of him wondered if it was enough or if it could add more to occupy his idle mind until something arrived to actually excite-

With no spider sense a-tingling, no warning or premeditation, excitement caught his peripheral vision in black, shapely form.

'Excellent, my other - First impressions are everything! Shoulders back, arms restrained, weight on the toes and swing!' Huge blue eyes locked his gaze in place, staring down at him in provocation.

"aba-nuh-gg!" The squatted figure half turned and fell back, landing his rear down as he measured and calculated what vision he found. It wore black rubber, so pure he watched the nightly highlights dance like fireworks, around and in, up and out and over; the jutting hips - sent tapering by an single, accentuating akimbo arm; the wonderfully pronounced spheres that spread so very yes to deny support; wholesomely liberal scoops of muscle (so illustrative of the white spider-motif she'd perfected) uppercutting him with disbelief so as he watched her sweep back the bulging left flank of her mane.

'He's transfixed, [i]now![/i]' Venom introduced him to true confusion, her symbiotic helmet swimming closed over her pale skin. She filled the eyes he'd set on her with the tattooed purity of her own visors - fractal, limitless expanses of absolute lilywhite. And still she advanced, tiger-striped oral cavity gleaming with an insatiable greed that she challenged him to seperate from her manifest lust.

Peter's thoughts slowly began to organise themselves, but it was all too little too late: the damage had been done, mortality had granted him a lap-dance and he'd jizzed on its tits in full view of the world.

One high-heeled calf clattered the concrete in between his knees and he rolled reactively off the ledge, scrambling up and away - his thoughts finally formed three facts in order:

One, she was - quite simply - amazing; Two, she hadn't set off his spider-sense and therefore couldn't be a threat; Three, she wore his old alien costume.

"Hi Pumpkin, remember us?" Venom labialised, her wide stance sillhouetted by the full moon like a vision of the Madonna.

"Y-You're-!" Peter stammered, even as she stepped off the ledge and slid like a sidewinder towards him.

"Aww, don't ruin the moment! We were thinking how to please you, we've been thinking all about you Pumpkin!" She pushed right up to him, hands on her hips, mere inches from laying her flesh over him like he wanted her to, his unavoidable reaction spearheading a mutiny of the mid-section yearning to reach out and grab her.

"We just know you're thinking the same..." She brushed her long latex digits up his quivering chest and stepped her leg between his, leaning in to his right ear to whisper: "How to please you... To make the most of it... After all, are you ever really going to get this chance again?"

With a start, he snapped out of the daze as he felt her thigh titilate his already excitable better judgement. "Woah, wait!" He jumped back as he said this, valiantly trying to do the impossible: poor teenaged Peter, summarizing a thought into words whilst counting the legs on her spider motif.

"I'm down there too Pumpkin, but I've more best bits..." Venom moved in, once more introducing him to her physical mass, one delicately measured calf entwining his as she filled her cleavage with the chest she'd already given a taster to.

"M-" He began to succumb; unable to fully shake his fear, lust and pride, he still tried to resist, tripping and falling over her leg, sitting back on a low wall only to find himself bracketed by legs now looking so long he recalled a riddle of the length of a piece of string.

"L-look, I don't know you-" She took a moment to lift a leg up onto the side between his leg and hand, those stunning needle-fine stilettoes seen now to be fully incorperated into her whole leg. "-b-but you have to get rid of that costume, you-!"

"Ah!" Venom licked her tongue out either side of one of her fangs - a long, fork-tipped organ of licentious pink that became one wet, slick palette as her hood receded to show her glorious blonde hair, magical blue eyes and shapely features he would die for in a partner.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to take off everything, right down... until only our warm skin comes between us!" She leant right in until he could smell her breath, like fresh blueberries, a warm condensation on his own face, so close two people, engrossed in sexual tension.

More things assailed him than could be afforded to run through his mind, all smashed into warm, meaningless goo by his subliminal mind's insistence on the chance to mate; it told him to forget what he thought he knew, he'd already decided - those first few moments when she seduced him fully - she was what he wanted; she wanted him too: look how she was flirting!

He was awe-inspired, just as Ann had planned, her snare tightening around her intimate victim. "I know who you are Peter and I know how much you want it!" He watched her pouting lips and her dead-set eyes hiding behind her half-closed eyelids, the thick, vaporous musk of sexual attraction imperviously filtering through his gasmask.

"Call me Ann, no really... call me!" A card slipped up under the bottom of his hood. Ann span away, that glorious catwalk dragging his eyes onto her rear, even as she cast her hair aside, looking over one shoulder to say: "G'night Pumpkin!" She winked as fangs rolled, wave fronts covering her sandy skin tones in the deep blue sea; She coiled a little as she stepped onto the building's edge and pounced, gone.

'Breathe, Parker!' He exhaled heavily, refilling his lungs with the rewarding air she'd left hovering around him. Looking down, "Shit!" He clamped his legs back together, correcting his lie and blushing redder than his mask.

Slowly, with more happening at his waistline than in his head, Peter stood and (stumbling a couple of steps,) swung into the night sky.

'Well, Peter... It looks like you've gone and added something else to your list of worries!' He tentatively joked to himself, but an image flashed across his mind - Ann, hips jutted, akimbo on that ledge. 'Ugh!' He shook it out of his head, but another image hit him, close-up, her immense maw of fangs and soulless eyes so fearsomely predatory he finished that duality.

'Jeez, don't know how my mind works sometimes!' But another reminder from his subconscious, regular as heartbeats he saw flashes of his seducer and the more he thought about it, the more he reconsidered his decisions and his lifestyle as a whole, she wouldn't go away and he swung by street after street of inevitable rape and robbery, but didn't even stop to consider, no use as a hero in Venom's wake.

A busy sidewalk during lunch hour, one young couple struggling tofind the words to make much conversation; Tanis, despite her efforts to impress Peter in donning something nice, feels put out, untrusted by Peter, whilst his mind is simply elsewho, anything but together whilst walking.

"Look, Peter-!"

"Mm?" He turns instantly, snapping out of his daydream. Tanis thinks for a moment and gasps in shock.

"What were you thinking?" She snaps, balling up her fists.

"What?"

"Just then, when I though we were supposed to be together - earth to Peter!" Tanis said scornfully.

"Whatever, I'm just thinking." Peter lied quite poorly.

"No, not 'whatever'! Seriously Peter! Like last night..."

"What about it?" He asked accusingly, his mind on an incident not concerning his girlfriend.

"What!" They had, by now begun shouting, Tanis getting increasingly annoyed. "You don't talk to your Aunt much then?" He shot her a look as she went to hurry away.

"Ta-aghh!" He cried out in pain, his ankles exploding beneath him.

"Don't want to know, Peter." But behind her, he had crumpled in a heap, small spurts of blood where his footsteps fell to bits.

"Argh! Shit, what the hell!" He swore angrily, about to reach down when a voice sounded nearby.

"Are you alr- Peter!" He looked up into a dream. A tight black dress with eternally descending clevage with dainty leather gloves and wonderful opaque stockings in high-wedges, Ann grabbing his nearest hand and pulling him up, despite his protestations.

Tanis, upon hearing no response to her furious storm off, turns and looks back to see Peter, clutched by the arm, looking her way worriedly, with companion. Striding over, she heard the fateful words:

"I had fun last night, Pumpkin." And stopped dead, gasping.

"What!" Peter realises what's happened, instantly going into panic mode. Tanis felt her rage escalating, 'this is getting beyond a joke!' she thought.

"Tanis-ugh-look, this is not as it seems! Ann just helped me up!" She simply stared at him, scornful eyes eating into him as Ann falls silent.

"Who is this?" Tanis asked simply.

"Peter...?" Ann looks to his girlfriend and feins a sudden drop, mirrored in Tanis. "No...!"

"Oh my fucking god Peter! You bastard! [i]That's[/i] where you were last night!" Tanis screams.

"What is she talking about, Peter?" Ann asked with a fierce scowl reminding him of what he feared.

"I don't believe this!" Tanis threw her arms up: "I'm leaving!" She announced, turned and stomped away.

"Tanis - wai-!" Ann letting go of Peter, his weight fully on his own ankles once more, he slumping against a wall, "Oww, fuck!"

"Oh, man up Peter!" Ann stood, fists clenched and let him admire her for a second, even as she looked towards his fleeing girlfriend. "Hmph!" She enthused, he drawing breath from his endurance stare at her chest, glancing at her face and seeing her tongue flick out and lap up the last of something red and jammy on her lips, she walked away without a word.

"Ann?" He asked, curious, realising the trouble he was in from both of the women in his life. He watched Ann's rolling hips, her tight velvet dress showing as good as his memory recalled.

'Perfect!' Ann inwardly meditated, the other back seat but paying close attention as the sidekick.

'You were right Ann, he accepts us already as a part of his life, we're coming between them - soon he'll be ours to break!' Ann smiled at this, but hid it, reminding her suit:

'Patience is the way, my darling - right now I'm worried about the girl.'

'Ann, we accepted there would be victims of our vengeance, isn't she just one?' "Tanis!" She called, slowly closing on her, breaking into a jog to catch her.

'It's all about tactics my friend, moving the pieces around the board.' An appreciative and mentally thirsty symbiote absorbing her unfolding plan, like the reader of a mystery novel, unravelling the twists as she weaved them. "Tanis, wait!"

Tanis looked back a little, creased up lip scowling back at her, 'It's her f-!' She didn't get to finish, a powerful hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Please hun, look I'm sorry!" Tanis inhaled heavily, turning around, about to explode when she looked up into Ann's big, sorrowful eyes, full of regret and self-deprecation. "Look, what happened, it was nothing, really it was!"

Tanis sighed and slumped onto one hip, very pretty when Ann got a look at her, no makeup so she would be prettier done up, her yellow-seeming eyes glowed within her head then fell dark as she frowned. "Tell me then, where was he last night." Ann heard these difficult words and bit her lip.

"All I can tell you is that we met... for the first time, he decided he liked me and... it was awkward, but I felt... like there was someone here I could learn to like - he never mentioned you, honestly!"

"He came onto you?"

"Of course, do I look like I'd have to ask him?" She strutted a little, to which Tanis felt her confidence ooze out, a little respect for her authority and openness to come and apologise forming. "Listen hun, it was just a thing - it happens between people and I never thought anything of it. I don't want to know about him any more... I'm sure he's a wonderful guy and... you fit well together, you really do. Please, accept my apology?"

'How do I respond to that? Am I the childish one... ever? I can't be, besides I'm sure she's no threat, She's so out of his league!' Tanis responded as Ann had intended: the elder had submitted the love-icon to the youngster, let Tanis win in humble fashion, let Tanis establish herself as the alpha-female, now they were joined by society in Tanis' advantage (she believed.)

She'd asked her to accept her submission with a serious expression, a grown up sort of explanation that grew into a smile as Tanis relented.

"Ann... Weying. I'm glad you're taking this so well, you have to bear in mind though: he's just a man, they have no control over themselves, am I right?" Tanis giggled a little, seeing the truth in that.

"Heh-" 'What a well-mannered lady...'

"Especially at his age, all men do things like that, they're never happy, whatever we do for them!" 'You see, symbiote? We have gone from love rivals to friends, rewritten her idea of us until she thinks we're better for her than her disgusting mate!' 'We see, yes we see! Are we taking her for ourself?' 'Hah, no! It's cleverer than that, we're putting all the blame on Peter and letting him take her wrath, just helping her aim it so-to-speak.'

"Listen Ann, this is all a bit much, I'm a little emotional - where is Peter?"

"I left him to go back to school, I knew I could talk to you..." She hinted at Peter's inadequacy. "But don't beat yourself up, hun - there's nothing much you can do to stop him looking elsewhere... Let's sit, talk it over!" Ann offered the way of a coffee shop.

"No, I... I've got class and-" Ann shook her head and scowled.

"That'll wait, you need to figure this out here and now, get it out of your system before it develops!" Ann had ideas of her mental makeup; obviously something of an unpopular girl at a guess by her link with Peter and therefore an intelligent girl by high-school's usual reverse meritocracy. She dangled the carrot of wisdom before her to complete the rout. "Mmm?"

"Alright, yes!" Tanis smiled light-heartedly and agreed to sit for refreshments with her fleeting love-rival.

Trailing Ann to the counter, Tanis had a few moments to analyze her; 'She can't have been to blame, it's that cheating pig Peter!' "Ooh!" She grumbled, Ann spinning around, striding backwards as she cocked her head on the side.

"Aww, babe! Here, what do you want to drink?" Her sympathy generated from deep down, the suit regulating her chemistry to make her approachable, unthreatening and emotional, Tanis' body fooled by the symbiote's intricate manipulation through its woman's natural serums, her fine tuned moods and scents and senses intoxicating.

She recognised the question, "It's alright, you don't-"

"No! I insist hun, I have to! Hot Chocolate?" Tanis thought for an instant, a hot, soothing mug of heart-break potion would ease her from the inside; she nodded with a smile and a mouthed thankyou.

"Right!" She smiled and turned to the young lad behind the counter, "Heya Peaches - two hot chocolates!" She winked at her order before the beset young man could muster a response, 'Ann, I see your tactic works well: talk first, use your seduction technique and put them off canter so you can deliver your message with their defences down.' 'Exactly my friend, you're learning to think like a woman!'

Tanis noticed too, but despite her psychological training she saw the confidence shine through above all else; in this social surrounding, not ready to psychoanalyse and tormented in herself, she felt a little in her shadow but her response was a degree of awe and pride due to her kindly disposition and prior resignation.

'She's a wonderful sort of woman, kind, friendly and yet confident... a girl's girl!' Tanis got her head in at the psychology she'd come a-cropper on, but ended up looking at Ann, her clothing, her figure, height, beauty and disposition as one does a muse.

"You like?" Ann saw her looking at her black leather driving gloves, "Here..." She took them off and offered them to Tanis, "You've got nice arms, they'll really draw attention!" Tanis instead got the drinks, the dominant, gatherer instinct fully behind her actions.

"I dunno if I want attention really..." Tanis sheepishly murmered.

"What? You're kidding me!" Tanis was a little taken aback, did she misunderstant her introvertedness? "No, you've got to show off, it's a bitch-eat-bitch world, hun! Go on, try them on!" She made sure she took them, Tanis (with a little blush) pulling the tiny, shiny black gloves on, flexing her fingers out a little, "Y-see? If you feel sexy, you'll look sexy!" Ann offered, sensing the beginnings of a real sense of inferiority in Tanis (which she could help along.)

Ann took a drink whilst Tanis quietly looked at her hands and new gloves. "I'm glad-" Ann began, smiling into her cup, Tanis raising her eyebrows.

"-Of what?" Tanis realised, lowering her expression, "You've distracted me, that's a good start! The less I focus on it, [i]on him[/i], the less it becomes a complex." She felt quite comfortable saying, a pleasantly amused smirk on Ann's face.

"You must be studying psychology? It shows." Ann laughed within herself at this, Ann had wound her in knots and made Tanis think she had her how a Boa has her lunch.

"Thanks, I'm always looking for hidden things in the world, in people, actions. It interests me, reminds me who I am." Ann smiled widely in pride at this.

"Huh - I don't think I was anything like that at your age, maybe a little, but I'm impressed!" Ann flattered, Tanis obviously a little embarrassed at this.

"No, I'm just..." She shrugged with a smile.

"Don't be so humble, don't you have to be removed and confident in your line of work? Besides, you're obviously smarter than most." Tanis thought of an answer to this; society didn't prepare her for being told to be arrogant.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I never thought of it like that..." She sipped her drink as Ann diverted her understanding eyes to her own drink.

"You know what I think, Tanis...?" Leant on her elbows over the table, Ann whispered: "I think... you've got an awful lot to offer the world..." Tanis leant in to listen too, "But you need to show that, it doesn't just happen." Tanis listened and heard this like an order, but then - staring at Ann - saw her predatory gaze, the one that told her the secret to that poise and confidence, a spirit of something beyond her years.

"How old are you, hun?" Ann asked bluntly, obvious intent in the query.

"19..." She saw Ann judge just a little; anyone else, anyone not as forthwith and friendly and Tanis would have shrugged it off, but Ann continued.

"Look here, babe..." She reared back and pushed her chest out a little, drawing Tanis' eyes reluctantly to her profitable cleavage, down the centre-slice of the dress she wore - a challenging and brave choice to wear against Tanis' safe tank-top. Ann didn't mention it, but pushed more in the direction she was going "-I think - and don't take this the wrong way - you should show a little more; y'know give Peter something to... lock him in."

"Nah, audacious isn't me..." Ann chuckled a little at this.

"Sure it's not." She sat back, arm raised over the back of her chair; Tanis watched her with intrigue, a personality bigger than her psychological tools, Ann just looked her through, Tanis diverting her eyes as Ann stared and kept staring. "The thing is this, hun..."

Ann leant on a single elbow to tell her, "Men can't make their own minds up, they're dumb, impulsive creatures."

"Are we much different?" Tanis defended men, realising she was only defending Peter. "You certainly are..."

"I'm in control, I know what I'm doing, I always have! I see a lot of myself in you; in a few years you'll understand of your own accord, but I'll share a secret with you..." Tanis was a little sceptical, Ann had delivered all her real instructions that would gradually take shape, this was just for show, knowing it would be taken lightly. "If you want to keep Peter, make him love you, treasure you... You have to train him to do so, make his decisions for him, just don't... make his decisions for him. If you see what I mean?" Ann raised an eyebrow as Tanis thought this over, it actually made sense.

'How much can I manipulate Peter? I think he's already besotted with that damn Mary Jane character, do I have to upstage her? Should I aim for a new look?' Tanis thought.

"So, what's your answer?" Ann shocked her with, finishing her chocolate and standing, Tanis hurriedly gulping what she could and following suit.

"To what-oh! Your apology..." She smiled and laughed just a little. "I guess I have to, don't I?" Ann beamed and gave her a hug.

"Thankyou hun!" She pulled back, "Oh-" She wiped a little chocolate stain off the side of Tanis' mouth, "remember: you feel sexy, you look sexy!" Tanis smiled one that meant friends, something she didn't really keep; people never really inspired her, equalled her so Ann was rare and her transgression was forgotten as she'd helped her with her recovery and more besides.

"Uh, Ann-" 'I think this is a good idea...'

"Ahuh?" She looked up from her bag, recesses of blue she welcomed the sight of, Ann ready for Tanis' question.

"You think we could... meet up again? Only, I don't have many-"

"Shh, it's fine hun - I'd love to, smart girl like you, here..." A similar card she'd given Peter, an extra slice of her symbiote doled out to track her quarry (atop the gloves) "And good luck!" Ann walked to the door with her, a tight embrace and a-

"Thanks Ann, I've gotta get back. I'll call you!" Tanis began to jog a little, head full of miriad ideas.

"You'd better!" A final smile from Tanis as she turned and dissappeared. 'Ahh!'

'Couldn't have gone much better, our host!' Ann felt her urges to celebrate multiply as the symbiote fed her the pieces of glee she wanted in nucleic form.

'Mmm, yes I think you're right, my chic fric!' She turned and walked in her spindly, unflustered strides, even as the high she demanded began to gather pace; adrenaline began to pool. 'You're hungry? Funny, I thought you feed on adrenaline?'

'Mmm, [i]we[/i] do - but since we're about to feed and we're in such rude health and abundance of the wonderful drug, I'm willing to share!' Ann realised she hadn't eaten anything since the even in the church, she hadn't hungered or ached and even felt herself truly tire, the symbiote had simply turned her off at her own request - no sounder sleep had she enjoyed.

The extent of what they shared came as a strengthening agent to Ann: couples share thing, they shared more than love and words, they shared ideas, constantly surging one way and the other, but they worked in tandem, their biological chemistry acute so as the other merely acted to Ann's command and her hold on her prey was strengthened.

'Ahh, you feel that, my other? We hunger as one, we lust as one!' Ann began to feel confident, the very achievement of her expounded sexual gratification (boosted by the symbiote's ability to siphon off the sex toy's vital ingredients) melded into her suit's (and increasingly her own) lust for fresh chemical solvents and solutions. 'Ooh, is that a tinkerer's glee I feel, other? You appreciate my body's orchestra to your baton, wielding every emotional high and low with a maestro's zeal! I feel... adored!' She had by now slithered, full of motion and life, into an alley out of the sight of the world, striding powerfully and long into the places eyes never reach, even at this hour of the day.

'Yes, Yes - he's yours!' The symbiote urged as Ann was taken by her emotions, the decision had reared itself, 'Will you feed?'

'We [i]all[/i] will!' Ann introduced a drunken waster to her plot that thickened, the blankets cast away as she reared in gleaming black alien carapace across the short distance toward him.

"What the fuck?" He tried to scramble, but Ann was for having none; in a deftness of touch and control exhibiting her heightened sensual state, she extruded tendrils from the reserves on her thorax.

A single, swinging whip of black latex coiled his arm and dragged him, spinning around, the drunk falling back into a wall as her other breast hit him at ten paces with twins, Ann's fists clenched fiercely as she masked his face with waves of her liquid extensions, he grabbing and struggling.

"Come on, little one - don't choke on your big moment!" The unwelcome sensation of black intruders seeping through the gaps in his rotten teeth; he gagged as she slathered his tonsils, stumbling forwards as she tensed out her arms, reeling her catch into her broad cleavage with a satisfying fap, he crumbling against her, Venom taking his glutes for gain.

"Mmm, you like that?" 'Ohh! I feel so powerful!' Ann purred as the feeling of violent, thrashing asphyxiation brought the gropes and helpless slipping and stumbling she was asking for. "Yeh, right down, tear him out of his rags!" Ann ordered, the other ripping his dirty, stinking garbs into confetti.

She would not be denied her pleasure now she was so close, she wanted it and she wanted it to be good!

Pinning him to the wall as she pulled his legs about her, moving his vertebrae places they didn't want to go. "Shh, don't panic - we just need you to bow down and transform a little-" the sounds of a few thick cracks and twanging snapped muscular chords, "Ah, there!" He braced solidly in his fluidity.

Ann didn't hesitate to fully use her strength in smashing him into the wall, his resistance and his pleasure was non-existent without feeling below the ribs, but it didn't need to be.

"Mmm! Mmmymmm!" Ann panted, pushing her symbiote deep through his orifaces, "Ohh! Feed me! Feed me!" she demanded, violent smashes of her hips against his mutilated body as she felt him draining, her senses heightening and heightening even as her bodily extensions began to polish out dried, dead passages and sockets,

The feeling of the husk's horrific death did not distract her as she pushed and pulled once, vigorously cracking together like conkers, dislodging mortar; twice, snapping something vital and one final, screaming, glorious and skeleton-shattering third time, her tits spitting out his skull as she felt the last of him atrophy inside her dripping sex.

Thin, very-dead remains fell with the acoustics of wooden windchimes around her clutched stilleto-levered toes as she groaned a long, dually satisfied eulogy. "Mmm, yes my other... naughty is definitely the right word!"


	4. Chapter 4

A little like fear, a little like relief, a little like playtime: Shadows crept - as they do - along arrow-straight city blocks, New York City's own. People to'd and people fro'd, from their lifeless workspace into their torrid homespace, fearless and emotionless, wholly excited in their capacity by the simple things in life.

Slowly meandering, with all the intent of her distant future years, Tanis pondered down through the gleaming glass and sullen brickwork ravines towards lonely home and more space and time to do the things people did in the city - think about the city.

'I wonder what actually happened to Peter... It's one thing being... (angry...?)' She skipped over the thought, plotting her course through that trouble spot later, '-but I didn't see him leaving...' Her tongue flicked off her upper teeth as she thought through every last detail presenting itself to her.

She stopped to look into the window of a boutique, elegant dresses and heels and jewelry she couldn't and wouldn't achieve in her lifetime.

She imagined what of the contents she would like, but with a shrug, realised there was nothing she'd swap these comfortable gleaming black gloves for; she splayed her fingers and watched how the light danced on the midnight coloured polished leather.

Still, she admitted that what she saw was all the things a young Tanis would have yearned for, playing out of sight whilst mommy and daddy silently existed downstairs. 'That was a lie!' She admitted, her father - ha!

But her thoughts returned home or at least the shoddy apartment that passed for one, to her late mother and the emptiness that now hunkered like her poltergeist in the property; she could still picture her smile, her good will and support - the one woman she'd ever truly admired, a thought that spawned a sequel:

'Have I set my stall out... to purposefully undermine people - even if only to my mind - so as they don't threaten the memory of my mother?' She had failed to pick up the pace, despite the unflappable setting sun bringing the day to a close.

'So why accept Ann?' This thought had lingered quite some time throughout the afternoon; she was welcome of it as she held no ill-feeling towards her man-snatcher, something which also bothered her, it didn't feel fully right somehow.

A deep sigh and she shook these thoughts out of her head, stepping into a convenience store, grabbing a little fresh fruit and approaching the counter, "Twenty Berkeley red." She flatly demanded, shrugging her eyes in passing at the tall, spindly teen behind the counter, "And a lighter." She thought nothing of it, she was stressed - needed a smoke.

"Uh- do you have any I.D.?" She took a double take and stared him down, she did not need this!

'Huh! That's typical...' "No babe, I don't! Can I have my smokes now?" She stared fiercely and punched an ingrained passion through him, could society's rules and regulations be rewritten by an individual for their common man?

"Sorry, I can't sell them to you without I.D." No, a sort of powerless feeling hit her, like the misery of being caught in a rainstorm. She could do nothing to ease her nerves, she couldn't convince another human being to help her and she couldn't alter the rules she accepted as a citizen.

'Fucking hell!' She scrunched her fists tightly, popping a couple of cherries' outer skins in frustration, "Grr, thanks for nothing!" She snapped, throwing her money on the counter as she turned away, bitter.

The blandness of filtered tobacco, what good it would do the flavour of her existence... nothing maybe, but the principle chafed, the regulations drained and the silly boy behind the counter, well she spared no further thought for him.

Her apartment - up there - her designated cuboid, left semi-abandoned by her familial companion's departure from this mortal-coil - and between them: a climb, a grumble and a sigh.

'Heh!' Tanis mused to herself, seeing two of the lesser gifted beings living here hunkered against a wall, lost in something resembling a loving embrace. 'Fuck, could that be any more contrived?' She thought with a red mist beginning to make itself known; more and more generic life was grinding on her, she wondered what it was that frustrated her.

'It must be me...' She reasoned, they were doing nothing extraordinary or taboo, just people being people, but there seemed no passion in it, like there was no passion in her latest retail foe, nor the city that wanted her dead, nor the room she entered with a familiar sense of deja-vu smirking at her from the corner.

'Another day...' And slumping into the chair, Tanis felt the night come onto the city as she was hit once more with an all-conquering sense of worthlessness and inability to connect.

'Mmm!' A voice in the back of his head said, her voice as he dreamed of her, the darkening city below held its perils, but the only one that interested Peter stalked his imagination to distraction.

A hand of long, smooth, warm digits seemed to physically play with his chest as he imagined Ann in fully clad attack mode, his imagination so feral in its hunt for rendering her that he felt rewarded as he heard her voice speak to him in those haunting, rousing dual tones, '-are you ever really going to get this chance again?' Every detail of her words, her form, every touch thrust at him.

'Guess it's your lucky day.' He recalled, extending the fully encompassing grip that he collected his half-stack in, his hand fully as long as hers, his other hands reaching down to grip it in place, the delicate and yet powerful musculature of Ann's hand forging his sheathed cock within as she rubbed back up his abs and chest.

'Woah!' His imagination kept going, never had it felt so real, never so close, "Mmm, evening Pumpkin!" Ann gave him a split second to feel his blood run cold before whipping him off the edge, spinning and throwing him effortlessly back; he landed and stumbled to a halt, a feeling like her hand clutching his glutes and-

"Uwaaahh-Muuugh!" He groaned, choked and quivvered, head thrusting and clamped onto her shoulder; Ann watched him gasp and squirm as, without a warning, she'd introduced her middle finger to his prostate and triggered him energetically.

Ann lilted: "Pumpkin seed? You shouldn't have!" She smelled his fluid before even seeing the dripping splatter forced through his seive-like costume.

Her tendril withdrew and she let go, his already shaky limbs wobbling like gelatin whilst Venom posed, virus and bacteria upon her clad digit defenceless against the symbiote's rubber immunity. He wobbled to the side and braced himself against a wall with both hands. 'Haha! We could kill him now, but this is too much fun!' 'Oh he's got more to give, my other! Something in particular!' She lapped her maw hungrily.

"Aww, don't worry..." She belittled, clutching his hips as she pushed hers into him, levering him out to meet her chest, talking over one shoulder then the other: "-You can go again, right?"

She helped him turn, despite his weakness, leaning back against the wall and finally getting a good look at her, his heart in his mouth.

"Ann, I..." he began, but just gawked as she clutched his hands in hers, together; an instant thwip of symbiotic textile and she'd bound his hands to his torso "Urgh!" He exclaimed, trying to break it off, even as it squeezed him tightly together.

Ann leaned on him once more, squeezing him against the wall, fingers dancing up him excitedly. "Pumpkin? Not going to let me down, are you?" She growled and trailed her fingers up to his throat, then with a single brushed stroke peeled his mask off, tossing it aside.

"See? Just a couple of filthy supervillains... fucking on a rooftop!" Obscenities took on the immoral forms they were intended to coming from her pouting fangs; he didn't know how, but she'd erased his refractory period and given his gooey, shamed libido another lease of life stronger than before.

The mind was willing, the body bound and the partner in complete control, 'To think I used to adore this piece of meat!' 'Heh, we are all just pieces of meat, my other - just some of us are better at it!' She took him by the bound wrists and threw him to the floor, skull clattering over the concrete as he struck.

Face-down between her legs, a long, swift arm came and unzipped him, 'Strip him!' Ann ordered her other, licking her lips as her suit tore him - still dizzy - out of his with the minimum of damage and flipped him onto his back. 'Now, just like we planned.'

"Mmm..." Ann tickled her ripped, perfect body, even as she sat on him, meeting his eyes as she flexed and slithered her rubber sex around him, "-you realise this is rape, Pumpkin?" She didn't care for his mumbled nonsense reply, perched upon him, her gyrating hips rocking him even as she powefully scrunched his pecs, ripping through the flesh to invite him to the party, "Ah-" Ann panted down at her tied, shagged out victim.

Her powerful attack on the naked man took on a whole new level of assault when Ann balanced on his head with both hands, nails digging into the flesh as she pounded, drawing huge slashes down his face and flicking her tongue out, tasting the pheromone-infested air.

"Wait for me, Pumpkin!" She demanded, blocking his airway with her thumbs, pulsing arteries punctured as the other began supping away at his lifeforce, his blueing face sign of his asphyxiation.

"Mugh! Ugh! Nyaeugh!" Ann cried, feeling him go jittery and then limp as she gushed within her suit - a healthy tipple for her other. Her cry reached the night sky, she calmed and took her hands from his throat, he breathing but fully unconscious.

'Mmm, delicious - brains fucked [i]right[/i] out!' 'You can feel that then, Ann?' She could feel it, Spider-sense heightening her own reactions and in turn the symbiote's, 'do you want web-shooters forming?' 'No, no... it's far more fun my way!' the symbiote agreed ecstatically, they looking down at their diced, unconscious enemy, 'we could eat him - now! Be done with him and all of this!' She pointed out, 'We need him, Ann - you know that.' The host nodded and bit a nail, teased by the prospect of what she had planned.

Standing, her plan unfolded as the symbiote withdrew from her host, Russian doll effect revealing a costume within a costume.

*Drip!* A deep blue, star-lit and pleasantly mild night in a relatively quiet part of town. *Drip!* Tanis' nose wrinkled up as if bothered by something, the light sleeper ignoring it and going back to- *Drip! Drip!* With a gasp, Tanis opened her eyes, spell broken, *Drip!* Her eyes rolled towards the bathroom. *Drip!* "Grr!" She threw the covers aside and swiftly crossed the room on cold-floor-tiptoes, throwing open the toilet door and hitting the light switch.

"AHH!" She screamed, shielding herself against attack, a moment to think and she backed up out of the room, "Holy shit, what the fuck!" She panted heavily. Shaken, she runs for the door and over the way. Knocking on her neighbour's door excitedly, she thinks it through: 'who can I call?' She thinks of the police, but they won't care, she can't show her neightbour and Peter wasn't talking to her - 'Ann!'

"Ugh, hi Mr. Bent, can I... use your phone like really quick?" The older man looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alright, dear? You're shivering!" She nodded, even as he passed her his phone.

"Thankyou Mr. Bent." She said, running back and grabbing the card with Ann's number on; swiftly dailing it, she glanced sidelong at the scene as it rang.

"H-Hi, Ann! It's Tanis!" 'Oh, perfect my other! She's call us right on cue!' "Y-Yeah, I know it's just... something strange is going on in my apartment, can you come round?" 'Drip, drip, drop!' "Well, there's a Spiderman costume hung from my shower rail dripping with... well by the smell, it's... not nice!"

Hanging up the phone, Ann revels a little more in her plan, pouncing from Tanis' rooftop, into an alley and warping into something more human; having told her they were close, she simply made herself known.

Tanis appeared at the front door, "Hiii Ann, I know it sounds silly and... sorry for calling you, I'm just freaked out!" Ann listened humbly.

"Think nothing of it hun, but this I've got to see!" Following closely up the stairs, Ann instantly smells the thick aroma of passionate cum. She re-envisaged the way Peter had squirmed as she milked him, it made her feel all warm inside (and out.)

"Oh my gawd!" Ann approached, feigning curiosity, "-Well you don't see that every day! Now tell me, what sort of guy did you bring home last night, eh?" Ann joked. "Hey, don't panic - it's probably just a practical joke, I'll get rid of it hun..." Tanis went to get a binbag.

With a grin, she took one deep whiff of the useful artifact before carefully packing it away at arm's length. Elephant in the room tucked away and out of sight, Tanis made them both a drink, sitting side-by-side on her bed.

"So... what else has happened to you since lunch time? You live one hell of a life, girly!" Ann commented to giggles.

"Well, nothing... Been feeling really... depressed if I'm honest." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why hun? What's up?" She cocked her head on the side as Tanis expected her to.

"It's just... well, it's everything..." She sighed, "-it feels like I'm... lost... like I don't belong, more than ever, what with Peter running around!"

"Dear oh dear Tanis..." Ann scrunched up a half-sympathetic smile, the younger understanding a sense of embarrassment at her reaction to everything, even now she was being belittled! "What are we going to do with you? Eh?" Tanis hung her head a little in shame.

"It's... it's not fair! Why does it all have to happen to me? Why can't I do anything right!" She sobbed, clutching Ann in an obviously distressed outburst.

"Come on now hun, this is silly! You're not that hard off and you know it!" Tanis pulled off, sensing no mercy due any time soon, 'Why are we torturing her so, Ann?' "There's worse that could happen, don't ya think?" 'This is not torture, it's experience!'

"So what, I'm supposed to just accept it and get on with life as if my happiness doesn't matter?" Tanis articulated and thought this through, "Is it really that cold and soulless an existence?"

"What do you think, Tanis? You don't want me babying you through this - fuck woman, grow up!" Ann mercilessly struck her with words Tanis didn't expect to hear, the girl scarce understood the strength she could foster from such harshness. 'She feels weak, inept, submissive... and we're making it worse.' 'Yes: she will long to prove herself, that is her schism, a natural human reaction...' '-which suits the job perfectly!' 'Precisely!' so attuned, they rattled off this conversation in mere flashes of instants.

"Hmph!" Tanis blinked away a couple of tears, feeling worse now than before she'd exploded at Ann, where was the sympathy she'd known in her youth? "Do we honestly reach adulthood and become second-class citizens overnight? What is it, stupid fucking testosterone-driven society!" She furiously questioned herself.

"You want sympathy? Is that it? Someone to cater to your weakness and inability, make you feel good about yourself when you're at your worst?" Ann leant in close to her, face-to-face, her dimly-visible blue eyes now seemed like ice-floes, cold and dismissive, her strength eclipsing whatever emotion Tanis pulled out of the hat. 'Eww, her gooey insides all strewn on the table... she's soft, but learning to rebel against it...'

"I understand..." Ann pulled back a little, this too much of a sudden change of heart - "-what was it that broke you up so much? Made you say the direct opposite to what you're supposed to? Are you trying to be wicked for the mere display of it?" Tanis questioned, she now leaning in confidently.

"Don't be so naive, hun... I'm not sizing up to you." Ann replied in a calm, even tone - the symbiote understood what was needed, her urges to reciprocate were long since forced out, she chemically balanced to rise above such tirades.

"Wh-What?" Ann sat calmly back on her hands.

"Because I questioned your mentality, you responded in kind - you didn't think, didn't stop to try and appreciate your situation, but hit back with insults - why would i listen to that?" Tanis felt even more humiliated now, Ann was a wonderful person, a powerful, inspiring person and Tanis accepted herself as inferior in this mindset - even the intellectual eclipsed her! Her head hung low.

"Sorry Ann, my fault, you're right." Ann stood as she heard this, A pair of smiles hidden within one-another: the feeling of broken spirits underfoot was like feather down or cashmir.

"Not to worry hun, but please - if you're going to call me for advice - don't expect it to be the soft and gooey, children's portion sort - we could both do without that, am I right?" She winked at her.

'How does she feel about us now?' 'Difficult to say, but she understands what we can do for her, she knows we're her only crutch for when she needs strength around her.' 'But she imagines us as unsympathetic to her grief, surely!' 'Precisely! Don't worry my love, she'll come around.' Ann reassured her symbiote.

"Yeah..." Tanis' head was emotional chaos, full of contrasting thoughts, but she would sleep on it, think it over despite her mood. "-You don't mind though, do you? Meeting me, talking I mean..."

Ann smiled much more warmly now, "That all depends on you hun, you think you're weak when you're not - I want to get to know the real Tanis, not this one." She nodded to this, she would try to psychoanalyse herself until she died of sleep-deprivation and Ann knew it, but there was enough there to succeed in what she had planned.

"Get some sleep, maybe call me tomorrow, k?" Ann grabbed the satchel and headed for the door.

"Thanks Ann, [i]I think[/i]" Tanis muttered to herself, but Ann stopped long enough at the door to hide a smirk.

"Sleep tight hun," She winked, "Don't let the bed-bugs bite."

In the midnight hour, New York proves what New York claims, within a bed hides animation.

Splitting, duplicating, gripping and glueing; absorbing, learning, collecting and replacing:

Red, a dream of feeding, a hunger for more. A wide, pleasured smile as she coils up more in his bed.

Hazel, hidden in the shrouding darkness a sensation comes to her, she reaching over for another red cherry, the deep, satisfying flavour echoing something her heart seemed to tell her, easing her concerns as she shut her eyes to try and forget.

Red, white and blue, his one last wholesome slumber met with a nightmare in crimson, it pours and it pours and it pours and she-


	5. Chapter 5

The jaws of reality gaped before her, the racks of undesirable contents within striking a fear deep into the pit of her stomach. The dream had been so lucid, her message clear, her decision made; she knew what she was going to do, but now - stood here - it wasn't that easy.  
Sunlight slowly crept across the carpet with all the gradual determination of gravity's might, reaching into the room from the half-opened curtains; the deathly silence of the building allowed a fierce concentration to befall Tanis, but with so much choice of so many colours, her yawning wardrobe revealed very little that fitted the bill.  
She quickly decided, it would work and besides - she was late! She ran out of the front door and out onto the sidewalk, trotting along in her irregularly high heels, all the time she spent applying makeup had to come at a cost and her ankles were beginning to pay it with interest.  
She reached a corner, slowing as she spotted her usual walk-buddy, eyebrows raised the moment she strutted into sight, "Wow Tanis, what happened! Did you suddenly stumble into some fashion sense?" 'Hmph!' She thought and pouted a little. "Seriously, what's the occasion?"  
"Well thanks for your support [i]Jess[/i]." She hissed playfully, but the joy wasn't to last as he other girl wasn't stupid.  
"Aww Tanis... has he dumped you?" She shot her a sharp "Don't even say that!" leer and saw her back up at the brisk show of contempt. "Woah! OK, so... you're trying to... impress him?" She questioned as they walked, "Make him jealous?" She continued probingly, "Two-time him...?" She sniggered under her breath, having a good idea how much Tanis cherished her relationship with Peter.  
"Well, we'll see but hopefully he won't keep messing around!" Tanis listened to the sharp gasp that introduced an extended silence, 'a conversation killer...' Tanis thought wholly to herself.  
"Anyway, it's definately you..." 'a complement at last!'  
"Aww, thankyou!" Tanis beamed, her bright golden eyes lighting up.  
"Yeah, red suits you..." She trailed off, looking her over, "Ooh! Those gloves, they're gorgeous!" She took Tanis' hands - Ann's gloves proudly finishing off the all cerise affair - and examined them with fascination, "Wow, lay them on him and he's all yours! [i]Seduction Red[/i] or what!"

'We need a good few, Ann...' 'I know my other, there are plenty to choose from...' 'I think I spy some volunteers!' 'Now all we need is our final player-' 'Don't worry, he knows!' Ann dropped from a pounce, dissappearing between to buildings, a scene beneath her far away from the crowds.  
"Form a queue, shit-for-brains!" Ann lunged upon landing and smashed the would-be rapist's head against a wall, watching as unconsciousness set in, "Sit there until we're ready for you! As for you..." The girl, on her knees stood no chance, Ann's hand filling with her forehead, yanked into the air, "-we're going to help you with that weight problem!"  
She tried to muster a terrified scream, even as Ann's other erupted in all angles, binding and entwining, spreading and bracing her, the look of curiosity the woman had lost was slowly replacing with pain and distress, Ann good enough to describe her fate for her: "We are binding you in tendrils so powerful that when we constrict them, we will break every major bone in your body..."  
Like boa constrictors they wound and began pressuring with frightening immensity, she stiff as a board, even as Ann stroked the side of her face, watching her judder, raised to eye-level "And you're enjoying the sense of those same, infinitely powerful snakes exciting your clitoris, after all... what's pain without pleasure?" *Crack!* Went her right arm, she moaned into the gagging tendril and bit down ferociously.  
"But don't worry, the dead feel no pain!" Her fangs clamped around her throat, Ann almost biting her head off, inches in, her predatory weapon of black rubber alien conquering the circles and loops of veins and arteries that supported her hitherto existence, thinning her blood of all its valuable nutrients, collapsing cells into wasted, shredded fragments of DNA as her sable suit liquified her internal organs like a smoothie of violent barb wire, Ann sensing the satisfaction of feeling her neck breaking and collapsing further and further until her empty corpse resisted her fangs no more.  
"Ahh! More delicious perfumes for the mixing pot, I hope our work is appreciated!" A tendril tossed the hollow packaging aside with all the disdain she felt for anything so easily disposed of. "See, shit-for-brains, doesn't she look slimmer?" Ann taunted the man now regaining consciousness, pinning himself back against a wall in the usual contradicting emotions of amorousness and dread. "Aww, poor, confused mankind! Stumbling aimlessly, pinning himself against a wall until death comes to sweep him away..."  
Ann unashamedly splayed her fingers in a wide dramatic pose, revealing all he dreamed of in overexaggerated proportions. 'Mmm, he's here!' She grabbed and threw him by the throat as she turned right, placed between her and the arriving Spiderman.  
"Ann!" He exclaimed, eyes set firmly on her as she walked towards him, obviously set on doing something with him, he imagined.  
"What! You expect me to drop everything? I'm busy stopping this criminal!" Ann said spitefully, dominantly; he tried to reply, "Hold him!" She demanded as the man made a dash for it, Peter's tunnel vision allowing no time to think, he merely clutching the man by the shoulders as he passed him, held firmly in his alleviating super strength.  
Peter took a few moments to think, a fear in this man's eyes - just like there was in his own - Peter thought of the favour he was doing and why- A splatter of red caked his visors, the feeling of something warm and wet soaking into his suit and a momentary stall that followed.  
The shock just grew as he looked up to see Venom's face implanted in the back of the man's head; the sound of crunching bones and an alien feeling like sucking crushed ice through a straw flowed by his fingers; he saw the face of the man once more, only he was older, much older... aging until he was... It hit him. The reality shocked the very life out of him, yet he held on in sheer terror and shame, just staring.  
"Ahh!" But he did not shake, his eyes set, but reasoned with by way of violence. The cracked, exanguinated face broke like pottery as one elegant noir fist smashed two faces in, a feeling of weakness as all the strength he thought he posessed proved fruitless in preventing him sliding - beaten up - along an alleyway floor.  
Sitting up, snapped out of his daze, he watched the beheaded body collapse in front of Venom with nothing supporting it, his subject of lust and envy left untainted and juicier than ever.  
"Good work Pumpkin, you should have seen what this monster did to that poor girl back there!" Ann sensed his distress, but stood astride him, looking down. "Do you want to be a failure all your life, a waster, achieving nothing but swapping prisoners for re-offenders? If you wanted me to be yours, you'd have to be strong enough to kill..."  
She bowed forwards, face-to-face, he mumbling and spluttering something she didn't care for. "I want you Pumpkin, I want you and me to make filthy, agressive, violent love until we're so exhausted we can neither of us move!" She lilted, "I want to fuck you so hard you sneeze, sick and shit semen then paint every inch of you with my dripping cunt, but would you kill for me? I need to know that you'd never abandon me... Am I the only one, Pumpkin? What about [i]her[/i]?"  
Ann helped him up, he stumbling to his feet and then into her, dizzy, feeling her softness, the cushion she supplied so warm and perfectly sexy that he - as strong as he imagined his beliefs to be - couldn't fight it, he was besotted, he worshipped her completely.  
"I-"  
"Peter?" Ann asked, hood back, big blue eyes promising exactly what she'd offered, her beauty incomparable in his eyes; he swallowed hard as love hit him with the full body of its life-changing baton.  
"Ann, of course... I would, I would! And she's history, I promise!"  
"Well maybe you'd better go tell her you found someone else?" Ann worded this so as to dissuade the use of her name.  
"Yes, yes! Please, believe me!"  
"Find me when you've done it, then we can be one!" Ann purred, offering her lips before retracting them, "Mmm? Job to do?" She teased and watched him depart.  
'Other...' 'Yes, Ann?' 'Can you do it?' 'Of course, he is ours to play with, we own him and yet he doesn't know it - with an order to our little present, we simply turn him off until we need him!' 'Purrrfect!' Ann grinned hungrily and took to the wing.

Late afternoon had already begun to fall, the end of the day loomed as Tanis glanced at the clock, thinking more and more about how she'd not had a chance to see Peter all day and show him the new her!  
The bell sounded in all its raucous honesty and Tanis stood, thinking of which class he may be in, *Crash!* people scattered from around the windows as Spiderman crashed into the room, flying shards pinning and slashing students and the teacher.  
"Holy shit, it's Spiderman!" Someone boasted, "Hey, Sp-!" Peter flicked a web that muted the pain-in-the-ass, he was determined, he was given over to those wonderful feelings the black suit had offered, he felt a fool for having ignored them - Ann could give him more than Tanis ever could!  
"Tanis! Tanis Nieves!" He said, striding confidently over the tables and dropping down in front of her, pinned back against her own desk, top lip juddering in fear, wide-eyes horror her reaction. "It's over! You, me! We're through!"  
Tanis was bright, oh was she bright and it took her a split second to put voice, words and bath-tub proposed omen together, "Peter!" She spat in shock, "Wait, so-" She realised everything, her heart exploded inside of her chest, a sort of tingling numbness like paralysis moved from toes to fingers and into her head.  
"You heard, I've had it with you and your pathetic geeky way of talking, you don't even know what a woman is!" He thought of Ann as an example he could offer. "I'm sick of your fucked up take on life, on your pathetic clingy problems, all of it! We're through!"  
"N-N- That can't be you!" She demanded for piece of mind. 'Please no, please no!' She fragmented and melted at once, eyes wanting to pop out of her head with the pressure building up behind them.  
"You wanna find out, huh? You wanna be the one who unmasked Spiderman! Go ahead! Do it!" He offered her the top of his head, "Give it a little pull and see!"  
Tanis tentatively reached for it as much in fear as anything else, a little pull before bottling out, "Here! Looks like I'll have to do everything again!" He tore the red mask from over his eyes, showing her the fury he felt right now, the sense of determination that drove him to do these things. 'No, It's too much! It's impossible! No! Why! How!' Tanis argued at herself.  
Finally all the world worked for Peter Parker, his petty worries of studies, family and high-school crushes had been popped with his cherry and he didn't even feel he could be a hero anymore, but that didn't matter, he had a meaning now, a woman so amazing he saw her when he closed his eyes, tasted her when he breathed and heard her whims on the wind; all he had to do to secure that was this - get rid of the hanger on!  
"Now you know! We're through, you're nothing to me now, nothing!"  
"P-Peter, please! Don't!" She begged him, though she couldn't do a thing about it - a hero, he'd lied about that! A new woman, he'd lied about that! The crush on Mary Jane, she'd known but he'd lied! Still, she couldn't face it! "Please! Please!" She begged, bursting into tears.  
"Hmph!" He threw his hood at her, span and ran, pouncing away into the city.  
"No! No!" Tanis sobbed, "NOOO!" She screamed, rending the cloth between her fingers with such force to spray the copious, soaking-in blood all around and beneath her. 'How could he do that to me! Why would he! What did I do wrong! Was I really not good enough! He's a bastard, a philandering bastard, it's his fault!' She told herself this, she cursed him, his name, his words, everything about him made her scream in anger and with a start, she ran with all the power in her legs.

A distant place, seeing through another's eyes, revelling in the destruction wrought, Ann hummed with a pride and an energy.  
'Mmm, yes she certainly suffers as we knew she would!' The other boasted, 'A raging, hate-filled concentration of female charm and psychological prowess, she is ideal!' It told a new tertiary element of their being, now oozing from its parent visible as Ann formed her full armour at the entrance to Tanis' apartment block.  
Black-clad warrior dripped cerise goo from her arms and formed her new creation around her hands; she began weening it onto marrow, meat and adrenaline.  
Tanis' favourite couple were torn from one-another, red claws expanding air-tight over their heads and sucking their every pint of goodness out, burgeoning Ann's red companion. Venom was quite content in herself, she merely catching the prey and letting her darling offspring do the rest, a sense of massive elation oozing from Ann's every fibre at the idea of her own child, their child that they had made as a pair, hunting for its substances, mixing it within herself and now bringing it's full force into the world!  
Ann felt the red symbiote now thoroughly begin to excel at its task, she allowing it control of her hands to clutch a skull and pierce arteries with her nails, vampiring Tanis' neighbour; 'Ahh, baby's full, ready to meet the new host?' 'Tanis...' 'Good girl!' 'A wonderful, wonderful specimen - ours Ann, our own creation!'  
Knocking on the door, she heard a shuffle deep within, Ann retracting the red symbiote from about her own, it was time for Tanis to see who had been playing her for who she really was. "Tanis? It's Ann!"  
"Go away!" came a weak shout. Within, Tanis was huddled up under the bed covers, crying her eyes out. A click and a high-pitched screech, Tanis' curiosity piqued, she'd locked the door, surely!  
"A-Ann?" She pulled back the covers and looked over the top, seeing - wide eyed and slack jawed - Ann in all her complete and utter glory.  
"Tanis, I owe you an explanation."  
"H-Hu-uhumbu-uh" Tanis grumbled, pointing aimlessly, scouring what she saw in awe, fear and curiosity.  
"He's dumped you, hasn't he? We guessed... You have to understand something Tanis, before I begin: you were part of the game for us, we needed you to help us get our revenge! We've all but done that, so now it's our turn to help you!"  
"What... are you? What is that?" She asked in a star-gazing tone, the unnatural thing that showed her the supreme proportions Ann had chosen in the setting they were designed for; a mixture of thoughts tried to fight for control of her body:  
Fear, admiration, horn and curiosity all seemed sensible ways to start, but seeing her in motion, even just swaying her hips on the approach down the bed-side, even curled up and pre-occupied, Tanis felt herself prone to surrender, girl crushed to salt.  
"This, is a symbiotic suit, the mother of yours - you will have your revenge, Tanis... You do want this power, am I right?" Ann crawled onto her bed, hovering over her, the thrill she generated in mere presence excited Tanis, "To be able to destroy him so absolutely he'll be nought but a drooling vegetable..." She involuntarily, but sincerely nodded - she hurt so bad.  
"It's been lies upon lies upon lies, he never even wanted me, nobody did! But I'm smarter than him, I'm better than them, all of them! Why can't I have it my way!" She demanded, looking into Ann's bottomless pit eyes.  
"You can."

Polished deep cherry red, so perfect and smooth, free of inclusions thanks to its precise upbringing; Tanis felt it, heard it - it electrified her body and mind then gripped her like a scared child, a lucid sort of understanding overcoming her as her memories and knowledge flooded her new suit's mind, inundating its barely established identity with her own.  
'So this... is life!' it simply said, Tanis quite taken with all this as it coupled with her flesh and began to become a part of her, arching her back in shared ecstasy 'Oh god, how is this so sexy!' She felt her entire body tingling, set on edge, nerves engaged and supercharged.  
'I am in your backbone - on your spinal-cord, grooming every fibre of every square-inch of your body. We enjoy it, don't we?' It observed naively, its understanding and ideas so very basic, a sort of sympathy and instant affection striking Tanis as she felt she could start afresh, a brand new psychological entity to sculpt, to adapt with, to grow into!  
'We do my darling, give me more! Ohh!' She demanded, covered head to toe now, its form solidifying, sucked tight onto her flesh; a sudden change of tack and pleasure met a sense unlike anything she could describe - neither pleasure nor pain - her body changing, her muscles taughtening and growing even as her entire skeleton reformed to her own designs.  
Her curves glorified, the other scoured her mind for every example of sexual envy Tanis had experienced, canvassing the womanly ideal and realising it with tall, endless legs of gluttonously defined sinew, secondary sex characteristics swelling into shameless focus, headlining twin pillars of abdominal brick, her fat reserves disposed of where inordinate; Tanis felt a sense of relief and happy confidence overcome her as she discovered the results.  
'Such ability and potential! You are perfect, [i]we[/i] are perfect!' She beamed, then rested at the end of her reprised birth scene; they put their heads together, figured it out and designed their collective identity.  
'I feel such pain Tanis! What makes you hate and hide and makes us feel so... bad?' 'It is a broken heart my darling, it is the love I once held for a [i]slug[/i]... he didn't love me back, he's done this to us, this is [i]his[/i] love!' The symbiote tried to contemplate the idea of beings other than its mother and its new host - it knew perfection only and this was its very own version, it wanted nothing to do with other beings - just Tanis Nieves.  
Tanis flooded it with her individuality and yearning for absolute superiority 'You see my other! The flaws of polite society are fatal and the rule of the people is a joke, fuck them! We are absolute, our pleasure is all that matters!' 'Yes, we will enjoy their very carnal living and dying - one and the same - we will glow in our libido and bathe in their very fundamental luxuries at the expense of all who deny us!' the suit cherry-picked the juiciest words from her vocabulary.  
Tanis clutched handfuls of viscous candy red, she curled up her toes and wove into a foetal position, coccooning herself within her zentai suit of absolute security and the promise it gave of all she could ever desire - she had formed it to her will and now squeezed it under pressure into the very kernal of her mind, they fitting one another in a total corporeal bonding.  
'Just us, my contents!' 'Just us, my vehicle!' they spoke in sheer comfort with one another, representative of their syncronised minds. All of Tanis' failings had dissolved with the other's powers and all that remained mirrored itself perfectly in her costume!  
'All we desire is ripe and the power is ours to wield on the poor, insignificant insects that call this existence their own!' 'Clay in our hands, nothing more than our very canvas for exploration! It's not even about power, we [i]are[/i] - they [i]are not[/i].'  
'That's it my other! It's so obvious - all the world are as good as figments of our imagination for that is all they mean now; what do we have to tell us the world is anything more than our own projection?'  
'All the world our invention? It's our imagination, why curtail our behaviour? Why not experiment on the very gristle of all the lost, violent souls!'  
The other scrunched so tight against Tanis' fiercely tensed form, fission linking them into a single mindedness without limits, 'We think therefore we are, my other! Every disgusting and horrifying, slinky and forbidden act in our limitless imagination is ours to perpetrate, but let us play how Mother plays: we are capable of such magnificent manipulation and it would be a shame not to mentally torture when it lingers like a sweet sugar glaze, wheting the appetite for mutilation and fucking!'  
'It's a pity - the reality we're will weave can never be truly appreciated in the language of our victims - what a good job [i]we[/i] came into being to appreciate our own carnal vision!' They grew from their tight ball of carnivorous, lustful imaginings and took to the evening air.

'Now what?' Ann asked herself, gargoyle perched atop another divination of man's blandness, 'Look at this world, all the people demanding restraint whilst their very existence depends upon a million dead an hour...' She scorned the world as she thought about it, but cuddled up to her other, remembering all she had done.  
'Well... We've done it! We've destroyed him, our venom putting him there, at the feet or our girl!' The other reassured her, its madly besotted devotion stronger than ever with their promise kept.  
'Heh, I think he saw us as more Venus than Venom...' She smirked and added, 'I certainly feel like Venus... A Goddess of love!' Her rapture knew no boundaries, in constant contact, emotional support, companionship, love, lust and yet she felt as the dominant party so wonderfully powerful - dressed to kill and yet sensually naked.  
'We feel so [i]scrumptious[/i] Ann - So happy! So happy!' The other squeeled in glee, scrunching her in a heart-warmed moment of bliss, she groaning and growling at once in good humour.  
'You obviously appreciate our success, do you feel better now?' She'd sensed its resentment of their victim grow out of the ashes of its love, her slow and gradient conquest of him allowed it to see him for what he was, whatever little feelings remained once she'd revived it, now she sensed a vaccuum there where he had been obliterated and removed, a space filling with her.  
'Yes, it is difficult to forget when that happens to you...' She felt such deep sympathy for this.  
'You wanted to give him everything and more, but he wasn't worth it, he wouldn't have it... there is no love in this world!' Ann summarized.  
'What about your husband? Wasn't that love? Do you feel avenged?' The suit could feel all of this, but still wanted to know her feelings. She chuckled a little.  
'Eventually everyone has to mourn the one they love, I found something better. I grew, I forgot, I am pleased.' The other took this on, it had clung unwanted to its other worthless host for mere weeks and yet Ann had loved sincerely for years and lost and recovered.  
'I feel... embarrassed.' The symbiote admitted, Ann taken aback slightly.  
'Aww no! Don't be like that, you live and learn - nobody is perfect, not even me, but you'll get over me one day, I wouldn't have it any other way - love conquers all! If you love me, you'll realise the truth.'  
'I do Ann, we'll let him be, it is just us now - you and me forever!' It did not lie, it meant it with every fibre of its being, every emotion had been accounted for, every stage of heartbreak experienced; the other accepted Ann's explanation, her experience - it had grown, it had forgotten and now it loved again more wholesomely than before! 'What are we going to do with our life, Ann?'  
'I see a world full of repressed, joy-starved people and I ask if what they need is not merely an example to follow?' The symbiote slithered around her in excitement.  
'A life of bottomless immorality? Every sexual itch scratched over and over until we're wading in sex? Horrible, fierce, violent and endless ecstasy at the expense of all dignity and care?' Ann tickled her spacesuit clad body at the poetic tone of its imagination.  
'Mmm... you make it sound so bland!' 


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect cover of deep, opaque cloud dwelled wall-to-wall, illuminated crimson by the city's light; he awoke. "Uh, what am I doing sleeping up here? And where's my suit?" Peter asked himself, sitting up, glancing over the curb, down at the city below. "Woah!"  
He swayed with an alien sensation, vertigo! He'd not suffered vertigo since being bitten, [i]what was[/i] happening to him? Not only was his strength fading, but he wasn't as sharp, his spider-sense was gone and he felt aches and pains where he'd been injured - injuries that should have healed! As a reminder of this, he rubbed his coccyx in response to that resurgent, nagging ache Ann had left him with.  
He stood with a groan and shook the cobwebs out of his head, he'd not even had a chance to think since he'd left... 'the school! Tanis, I did it!' He realised his freedom had been achieved, but juddered as the endless falling nightmare he'd experienced flashed back into his mind as he blinked, realising the shape he'd fallen into...  
Shutting his eyes, he witnessed those white-hot inked retina hiding in the dark and fell, screaming in his mind, approaching a point where Ann's eyes joined, the edges jagged, the shapes growing into focus where he'd seen only outlines, coiling into intricate facets that contained more within and more within, this hallucination in black and white engulfing him as he fell into black space and approached... her eyes! Infinitely regressing, an endless well of dispair!  
Peter juddered as it overtook his mind, his fixation overwhelming, infinity hiding behind his eyelids! He shook in falling horror, a horrible gut-wrenching sense of terror unending despite his stationary position.  
Emerging from patterns so complex they alone boggled the mind, he saw the eyes approaching again; ready to scream, he focused on a single eye and looked into its limitless purity, expecting to plunge into infinite white only to find thermal hazel swallow him like magma.  
He screamed, he screamed with a ferocious vigour Tanis responded to with an evil smirk, her luscious lips and glorious features belied her identity but those eyes were the same sultry suns now going nuclear on him.  
"Mmm!" She groaned unblinking and feigned a wall of diamond-edged tendrils, framing him so perfectly she missed nicking him with her ruby spears by merely the pressure his flesh could handle; the moment he flinched, he cut himself to ribbons, jittering and squirming, jumping back on a bed of swords as he did himself further and further damage.  
Swirling streams of red alien seemed to circle his head, he ducking and cowering as though it were crawling over and through him; Carnal's hood enclosed her in its once more utter protection as she flicked a hand about his throat, lifting him easily over her head, those gleaming fangs gave the same promise of unflagging terror her eyes had.  
In a few short moments he'd been jumped and beset by threats enough to make him jitter and swerve; his skin was oozing little red speckles where she'd let him self-harm and he found himself falling into her fractal eyes once more, his head exploding into entirely different dimensions.  
"We do hope you've not realised the truth, because we've been looking forwards to telling you all about your new love!" Her voice seemed to resonate at the exact frequency to make his spine shiver like an oscilloscope; his head slid down into her palm, comfortably fit within her rangy digits.  
He felt the world enclose him as though his own blood had reared up from his wounds and flooded his every oriface, Carnal's airtight hood choking him a good long while - until he kicked and swung aimless, fruitless punches and brinked on unconsciousness; Tanis schemed all the things she could do and with a grin within her skin she let go.  
Falling onto his feet, dazed and drawing hurried, desperate breaths Tanis laughed in a low moan, giving him time to draw a breath before her left hand clasped his throat, bending him over backwards, once more squirming and blubbering like he'd seen forever.  
"Fact is the whole time you've been falling at your newly beloved's feet, she's wanted you dead with a passion!" Tanis drew her claws from his collar down and down, ripping pinstripes into the skin to send him juddering to the haunting tones of her cruel chuckling.  
"The whole act we've just been through was simply to get us here - together, host and symbiote! Oh and of course - you're here as a cot toy from Venom to baby Carnal!" She spoke with all the cold aloofness that said this was just plain torture and he had no pleasure to expect, that even as she enclosed his sex in her own, it was bad news.  
"And what a fun toy you are!" She coiled back away, a sense like fur brushed backwards grew teeth and started biting as she peeled the thinnest sliver of flesh from his phalus and revelled in her sexual stirrings, her pencil-sharpener comfortably warming.  
"Mmm, you have no idea how satisfying this is! Every jilted lover the world over wishes they were me right now, peeling lemon zest from the [i]filthy slug[/i] responsible!" She played, dancing at irregular intervals, watching him squirm under her measured assault.  
With a cry of dominant glee, she tore him off; "You see? So much glory in pain and pleasure, the limits are merely the imagination! Now you're gonna die!" She pulled his head to face her own, gazing closely into his panicked eyes "Oh... there it is! You know I would actually do it! Your terror of me is exquisite!" She toyed with his mind and sniggered.  
"He is such a very fun play, no?" Ann added, stood miraculously next to the woman who had robbed him of his sanity, peering over her shoulder. He stood, free of their hands and tendrils: naked, shaking, crying, ready to orgasm and die all at once; he had no words or emotions to explain what he felt nor wanted.  
"Pretty little triangles, eh [i]Pumpkin[/i]?" Ann spat sarcastically, stepping out from behind Tanis "And now that we've brought our beautiful daughter into the world, here's the whole truth:" Ann leant right in to his ear, whispering: "We needed Tanis mentally screwed up enough to accept our child, screwed up enough to-"  
Carnal pointed a hand at Peter's waist - between Venom's wide legs - in one final act of vengeance: a single stream of her symbiotic other plunged catheter-like into his urethra, swelling his shredded organ with the throbbing stream of her costume. "-juxtapose us! You were the perfect hate figure and we played you like a fiddle!"  
She roared in complete, gratified laughter and clutched a hand around his throat as pressure quickly got the better of his reproductive system, Tanis' neutering act matching Venom's: biting and inhaling all the air from his lungs and the last drips of superpower he had to offer, (the spider man's powers now completely Ann Weying's atop her suit's immense abilities,) dropping him barely alive even as she purred at the attentions of Carnal's suit - splattered on her own as his cock had exploded.  
Scrambling to some sense, shiverring, bawling and crying out for mercy and salvation, Peter Parker managed to crawl onto his side, just fast enough to see the two symbiote-clad dommes (sharing a flirtatious moment,) step to the building's edge; without pomp or words to suggest it, they had finished with him.  
Not a look, nor a taunt, they simply vanished from the life of a being robbed of super-powers, sex, senses and more besides; cruelty and love in obscene degrees - degrees [i]he[/i] had helped create - escaped into the world with no plan nor motive he could justify.  
With a slow, gradual realisation... it struck him: he was guilty and now had no path but penance: his powers gone, his defeat was absolute!  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he was struck by a sense of irony; he couldn't figure out why but the bitter taste of his own medicine ate away and brought him to tears, half-insane, curling foetal in the centre of the oddly angled rooftop as vapour condensed and joined him, up on a remote three-sided-shape.

Dancing amongst the rooftops - blurs of seamless, flexible colour and shade, thrill pouring into every fibre of Deoxyribonucleic acid, clutched hand and glove with every runny drop of extraterrestrial biota.  
Compatible life accentuating their others, [i]they[/i] - red and black - piloted onto and about, through and over every flat and dimensionless space provided by the human hand, [i]supreme[/i] in a flat and sterile land.  
Ann asked for no human want, she did not hunger nor dream of freedom nor power, holding no need for another - so entwined in corporeal bonding with her partner who no word could ever estimate.  
She fluttered with limitless optimism, roared through every atom of space in consecrated security, she was alive in ways she was not permitted: every sincere feeling hidden in the dark corners of her mind from watchful, judgemental eyes sprung into her throat and screamed liberty at the herd that had lost her!  
Her companion in her purpose-built exoskeleton felt everything she had yearned for fragment and scatter on the wind, Tanis listening - removed - to the spiritual screams of angsty, lost and forlorn humanity.  
She was not that, her humanity seemed like a lost, repressive dream, a black and white image she had broken free of by sheer force of her own intensity and will, she escaped from the pages she was drawn upon and gushed fluid through the nooks and crannies of the sisyphean tetris puzzle of life.  
She approached her own mind with a symbiotic manipulation and shredded every hard-wired synapse leading to familiar decisions and behaviour, her other massaging her ability to imagine and innovate:  
Objectives and intentions lost their lustre; plans and scheming became an ad hoc expression of flux; freeform thinking took her in unexpected angles and as she slithered through the city like mercury in a void she chose futility and invested her heart in never achieving nor attempting.  
"There is no point to prove, no proof nor witness! Why not be free to misunderstand? To conjure all the unspeakable, ephemeral fantasies the waking mind can tolerate?" Tanis pounced into the sky with explosive soul, trailed by Ann as she dictated.  
"Feel, Carnal! This transient rupture of order, live it!" Venom shifted through dimensions, tore time-space a new one, flourished. "Self renewing as all the universe corrodes - we remain! We feel! We cannot waste it!" She screamed intensely.  
Tanis spinning, meeting Ann, Symbiote-carried beings embraced in hollow air, melding rapturous, body to body: sensing, sentient, sensual.

[b]The Begin[/b]

[b]Glossary of important ideas and people[/b]

Grotesquery (Pt.1) - Strange, fantastic, incongruous, disturbing. Used in the sense of contradicting sensual form as both sheer aesthetic and hideously obscene and at odds with harmonic existence.

Sigmund Freud (Pt.2) Founder of psychoanalysis, the study of human psychological functioning and behavior. Here is referred to his work on psycho-sexual development , namely the Oedipus complex that a male child subconsciously wishes to eliminate his father as a competitor for the chance to mate with his mother.

Jean-Paul Sartre (Pt.2) Existentialist philosopher here quoted is his idea of Bad Faith - in essence that one denies one's freedom to choose [sic] instead acting as if they are taking no decision, denying their freedom to act but in doing so [i]choosing[/i] not to choose. It is considered a cornerstone of existentialist thought in that it accepts that man is responsible for his own actions and highlights a moral dilemma therein.

Existentialism (Pt.2) A school of philosophical thought focused on the condition of human existence, and an individual's emotions, actions, responsibilities, and thoughts, or the meaning or purpose of life. [sic] In essence that an individual is responsible for giving her or his life meaning.

First Impression (Pt.3) Experiments have shown that it takes as little as the blink of an eye to found your impression of another individual and that your entire concept of another individual is formed within the first few moments of having met.

Ethology (Pt.3) The study of animal behaviour, in this case of social behaviour and importantly rank an Alpha-female is the highest ranking female of a society essentially giving her first option on anything the society possesses.

Inferiority Complex (Pt.4) A subconscious feeling of inferiority towards another or towards society in general. It often represents itself as a need to over-compensate or become socially isolated.

Friedrich Nietzsche (Pt.5) Philosopher responsible for many influential thoughts but quoted here in his ideas regarding pride: that pride and even arrogance is a noble emotion acknowledging the strong and the good while rejecting the weak. Pride should be regarded as positive because it allows us to accept our achievements and become stronger, quite against modern morality's insistence on 24/7 humility despite one's achievements.

Unrequited love/Romantic Rejection (Pt.5) Love that is not reciprocal can nonetheless become the springboard for a sense of rejection and lead to feelings of anger and often hatred felt in direct response to the sense of inadequacy derived from such rejection.

Sadism/Female Domination I 3 it!

Heraclitus (Pt.6) Ancient Greek philosopher marked for identifying that change is central to the universe. Everything flows; nothing remains. [sic] In essence we are accepting that time and tide corrode all.

Sisyphus (Pt.6) - In Greek mythology, he was cursed to forever push a giant boulder to the top of a hill only for it to roll back down again. This is a well documented example of a futile act comitted with great effort. 


End file.
